happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disasters of the Universe
Plot Sniffles is shown rummaging through a box of old toys he had when he was a kid (army men, G.I. Joes, Transformers, etc.). He then pulls out a Care Bear and tosses it over his shoulder, making an embarrassed look at the camera. But then he finds an old dusty action figure of his childhood cartoon hero, He-Dude. As soon as he sees the toy, Sniffles starts having flashbacks of watching what he remembers to be the most awesome cartoon show from his childhood. Sniffles then decides to binge the series on online streaming service, Notflix. He turns off the lights, takes out his laptop, and presses play. But as soon as he starts watching it, Sniffles realizes that the series isn't what he remembered it to be at all:It's actually kinda corny. After watching a few more episodes, Sniffles is hit with an unfortunate truth:The series hasn't aged well. Suddenly an idea hits him, he could write his own pilot for the series and pitch it to Happy Tree Town's most famous cartoon channel, The Animatorium. It then cuts to a long compilation of him spending hours with his fingers flying as he types word after word, drinking a bunch of coffee cups to help keep himself awake. After a weekend long writing session, Sniffles prints out the final product and rushes to the studios. As soon as he arrives, he starts to get a bit uncomfortable when sees who the head of company is:Lumpy. Despite being confused over how a dumb moose such as himself could run one of the most successful TV business in town, he runs over to Lumpy and reads him the script. Lumpy likes the idea but says that he needs to find an animator by next Thursday. Due to his love of drawing, Sniffles' first obvious choice that comes to mind is Josh. Later that evening, Sniffles calls Josh up on his cellphone but we find out that ironically, he is already working on his own cartoon series starring his sister. He says that the show will be called Giggles and the Holograms and will be about a pop star girl from outer space who is truly, truly, truly outrageous. Sniffles gulps upon hearing that the best artist he knows is busy. Not realizing how time consuming animation really is, he decides to attempt at animating the series by himself. He sits in the same chair, drawing for hours looking miserable when suddenly not paying attention:he picks up the piece of paper and accidentally slices his tongue with it. Sniffles starts screaming in pain whilst blood is gushing out of his tongue. He then passes out due to blood loss. At the very end of the episode, we see Sniffles in a hospital bed watching television when something interesting comes on TV. He sees a silly parody show called Droid Turkey doing a surprisingly decent comedy skit about He-Dude. Sniffles looks at the camera and says, "This may be not be an official reboot, but eh:It's better than nothing," Injuries Sniffles gets a papercut on his tongue and almost dies of blood loss (he is revealed to be okay at the end) Trivia The show that is the focus of the episode parodies the He-Man franchise This episode was inspired by an Urban Dictionary term, "Thundercats syndrome" which means when you watch a childhood show you remember being awesome but then realize it was actually crap The title Giggles and the Holograms is a parody of the 80s cartoon show Jem and the Holograms. ''Additionally, Josh saying the character will be "Truly, truly, truly outrageous" is a reference to a line from the ''Jem theme song. This is the first appearance of the Josh character since his creator got banned The scene where Sniffles watches Droid Turkey is a shout out to fellow black comedy cartoon, Robot Chicken which constantly parodies He-Man This is the second time a character gets a papercut on his/her tongue (the first one being Giggles in her canon smoochie) Category:Season 102 episodes